


Valentine's Day

by icey_pilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Tyler, Dom Josh, Dom Josh Dun, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Fucked up power play, Humiliation, M/M, Power Play, Smut, Sub Tyler Joseph, They aren't in a relationship, Top Josh, fuck buddies, its consensual, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icey_pilots/pseuds/icey_pilots
Summary: Valentine's Day, the big v-day. Special to all those in a relationship. Well, since I'm single, you get smut. Late smut.(This was originally done on wattpad so i promise it was done on Valentine's Day, I just decided to post it here)





	Valentine's Day

Josh was planning something big for Valentine's Day, though he wasn't in a proper relationship. He was planning on going down on his best friend/fuck buddy Tyler.

Yes, Josh liked Tyler and maybe Tyler liked Josh back. Who knows. Josh doesn't.

He and Tyler were in bed at the moment, but Tyler wasn't awake and Josh was sort of staring at the ceiling longingly.

"If you keep looking at the ceiling like that you'll have to drop me and fuck it." Tyler mumbled before yawning.

Josh rolled his eyes before averting his attention to the beautiful naked man next to him. 

"Happy V-day, Tyler. Hope you're prepared for a day of true love and sex." Josh stated sarcastically, smiling when Tyler chuckled.

The man stretched before sitting up and cracking his neck, back, and fingers. Josh just watched him. Then, Tyler threw himself onto Josh's lap with a smirk before shoving the sheets off of both of them and getting between Josh's legs.

"Shit, Tyler, it's fucking cold." Josh hissed.

Tyler rolled his eyes before kissing Josh's thigh.

"I'm about to give you a blowjob and you're complaining about it being cold?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I am, because being cold usually hinders one's ability to become hard." 

Tyler rolled his eyes again before wrapping his hand around Josh's cock and licking the tip. The man let out a small grunt and soothed a hand through Tyler's hair.

"Guess the cold never bothered you anyway." 

Josh groaned, but not from pleasure.

"Shut up and suck." Josh sighed.

"Shut up and suck me off." Tyler sung in the tune of 'shut up and dance with me' before wrapping his lips around the head of Josh's cock.

Josh had no time to get mad, because his cock was already halfway down Tyler's throat by the time he registered the comment. Then, Tyler let Josh slip out of his mouth so he could speak.

"Fuck my mouth please?" Tyler asked.

Josh moaned and nodded, sitting up and pulling Tyler with him. 

"You know I'll never turn that down, but if you make another stupid reference I might have to for the first time." Josh raised and eyebrow before gripping Tyler's hair and bring his cock to his lips.

Both men instantly moaned. Josh lowered Tyler's head and deep throated him, holding him at the base of his cock for a few seconds before pulling him off again.

"A-again, Josh, please." Tyler begged.

Josh complied, deciding to thrust his hips up into Tyler's mouth. He held Tyler at the base of his cock again and raised an eyebrow.

"Swallow, Ty, swallow around my cock." He demanded, moaning loudly when Tyler did as he was told.

Tyler struggled to breathe and choked for a few moments before Josh pulled him off again. The man gasped, panting heavily to catch his breath.

"Too much?"

"Never."

Josh smiled and pushed his cock into Tyler's mouth again, moaning loudly when the man swallowed around him again. 

\----

So far, the day had been full of blowjobs, handjobs, rimjobs, and fingering. Right now was different, though, Tyler was atop Josh's lap as they made out on the couch, nothing too sexual. It was gentle, pure affection, nothing else. 

Tyler's left hand was resting on Josh's cheek while his right arm was wrapped around his shoulders while both of Josh's arms were wrapped around the man's waist, pulling him closer any chance he got. 

Old x-files episodes were playing in the background, long forgotten by both men.

It started with small, gentle touches. Thighs brushing up against each other, 'subtle' scoots closer, escalated to hands being held, legs being thrown over thighs, heads resting up against chests. Soon all of this lead up to soft kisses to collar bones and jaws, leading up to lips and further and further. The sound of lips smacking against each other filled the room.

All fuck buddy boundaries have been crossed, but neither man cared enough to stop. Both Tyler and Josh were enjoying this too much.

That was, of course, until Tyler accidentally pushed his hips down a little too hard in attempt to get closer to Josh. It was plainly obvious both men were half hard, but that little movement pushed both of them over the edge.

"Do that again and you might get your Valentine's Day surprise a little early." Josh mumbled, every other word being interrupted by Tyler's attempts to get Josh to kiss him again.

Tyler only whimpered and slid both of his hands down to reach under Josh's shirt, feeling every inch of his chest.

Josh pulled away to tear his shirt off before crashing their lips together again. Tyler whined, pulling away only to take his shirt off as well, making sure their lips connect right away.

"W-What if I want it now?" Tyler mumbled.

Josh pulled away with a smirk, pressing his index finger against Tyler's lips when he tried to kiss him again.

"Beggars aren't choosers, baby." 

Tyler only pouted with a huff, slipping Josh's fingers into his mouth, making sure to keep eye contact the entire time. Josh tutted, pulling his finger away.

"Go to the bedroom, take all your clothes off, and sit on the bed in a kneeling position with your hands in your lap until I get there. Only get up if you need to use the bathroom. Keep the door open, though." Josh instructed, chuckling when Tyler immediately complied.

Josh was planning on making Tyler sit in the room for a while, testing his patience and obedience. He wanted to see how long Tyler was willing to wait, how far he would go to please Josh.

\--

It's been almost two hours and Tyler was growing antsy, but he was determined to listen to Josh. He jumped when a plate of food had been placed in front of him. He was tempted to look up but Josh hadn't said he could.

"Eat, I'll be back." Josh instructed before leaving the room again.

Tyler immediately began eating, he didn't even realize how hungry he had been. It didn't take him long to understand how deep in subspace he was in because of this, especially when the food was gone in under five minutes. 

Tyler's hands returned to his lap before Josh's index finger lifted his chin up.

The man was shirtless and Tyler could feel himself grow hard at the sight. Josh then placed a glass of water against Tyler's lips, motioning for him to drink. 

"Good boy." Josh praised when Tyler obeyed, downing the whole cup of water.

The entire time he drank, Tyler's eyes were locked with Josh's, holding trust and obedience. 

When Tyler finished, Josh took his plate and left the room again, leaving Tyler to stare at his lap again.

\--

Another half hour passed before Josh entered the room again, only to find no Tyler. A toilet flush relieved his nerves, and when the man saw Josh, he ran over to the bed with wide eyes and rushed to get into his previous position.

"S-so-"

"I said you could use the bathroom, Tyler, you aren't in trouble." Josh soothed, walking over to Tyler and running a hand through his hair.

Tyler leaned into the touch with closed eyes, humming appreciatively.

"You were so good for me, Tyler, so good for me. Good boys get rewards, don't they?" 

Tyler nodded, gasping when Josh wrapped his hand around his neck gently, wide eyes snapping to meet Josh's.

"Such a pretty boy, Tyler, you're such a pretty boy. You know that?"

Tyler nodded.

"Getting cocky now, are we?" Josh joked with a smirk.

The brunet smiled softly and looked back down to his lap. Josh sighed and tightened his grip on Tyler's neck. 

"Lay down, on your stomach. If you even try to please yourself without my permission you'll be punished." 

Tyler nodded and complied, squeaking when he felt hands slide up and down the backs of his thighs. Josh smirked and climbed onto the bed, soothing his hands further up until he reached Tyler's hips so he could pull his ass up into the air. Tyler gasped but let Josh do what he pleased. 

The elder then ran his tongue along Tyler's left thigh, leaving a hickey right below his but. 

"Do you remember your safeword?" Josh questioned.

Tyler nodded and let out a soft 'red'.

"Good boy, now," Josh flipped the younger over, "tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I-I want you to fuck me, Josh, hard. I don't want to be able to think, want you to take complete control over me, please." Tyler whined.

Josh nodded softly before kissing Tyler's nose.

"Are you sure?" 

Tyler nodded his head rapidly.

Josh let his hands trail down to Tyler's hands, taking one in his own and leading it to the front of his pants.

"Then suck me off and don't complain, toy." Josh said, flipping them over so Tyler between his legs and his back was against the sheets. 

Tyler got to work immediately, sliding the elder's suit pants and boxers down his legs in one go. Josh was already half-hard, which excited Tyler. Before the younger could start, Josh tilted his head up by grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at the dom.

"Hands behind your back, I'm going to fuck your mouth," Tyler did so immediately, bouncing a little in his spot as he waited, "safeword when you can't speak?"

"Two fingers up."

"Good boy."

And with that, Josh lowered Tyler down with a hand in his hair, immediately moaning when Tyler's hot mouth came into contact with his cock. Josh used his mouth, he used it like a toy. Tyler gagged and sputtered, saliva dripping down Josh's cock and down his chin.

He loved it.

When he was in this headspace and Josh was in control of him, nothing mattered. The derogatory language swirling around his brain? Nope. The stress brought on by work? Not at all. Paying bills? Nada. All that mattered was Josh. 

Josh. Josh. Josh.

The fact that Josh was in control of his actions, in control of his thoughts, made it so much better. He truly didn't have to worry about anything.

So yes, having a cock shoved down his throat over and over again wasn't the worst thing in the world to Tyler.

"M'fuck, little slut loves this." Josh exhaled, suddenly keeping Tyler's nose close to pelvis for a few seconds, enjoying the sounds of choking and struggling to breathe. 

When Josh pulled Tyler off his cock, the younger gasped and held eye contact with him, spit mixed with precum dripping down past his swollen red lips to his chin, watery eyes threatening to spill over again, ragged breaths leaving his mouth.

It was a spectacular sight.

"Jesus Christ, you're such a fucking whore for my cock down your throat, aren't you?" Josh pulled Tyler closer to him by his arm, using his other hand to grip his neck.

"Y-Yes, Master, I'm a whore for your cock. Love it so much, love it down my throat." Tyler nodded, whimpering when Josh squeezed the sides of his throat and put a little pressure on his windpipe.

"What about up that tight ass of yours, hm? You like it when I'm fucking you so hard you can't speak?" 

Tyler just stared at Josh, more drool leaving his mouth when his vision started to get blurry.

"Answer me." Josh growled, squeezing Tyler's neck harder.

"Y-Yes! Yes, love your cock up my ass, love it so much." Tyler rasped out when black dots filled his field of sight.

Josh loosened his grip and smirked when Tyler gasped for air.

"You're so pathetic, just a little fucking cockslut," Josh situated Tyler to be under him again, "what are you?"

"I-I'm your cockslut, I'm a whore for your cock. I'm not good for anything else but sex." Tyler whimpered, reaching out for Josh.

The elder smirked, pinning Tyler's hands above his head with one hand instead of letting the younger's hands run over his back. 

"That's right, you're my little whore." He states before shoving two fingers from his free hand in the younger's mouth.

Tyler sucked on them harshly, covering them in spit. When Josh pulled them out of his mouth, he whimpered and tried to chase them.

"Stop it, legs up." The elder ordered, bending Tyler's legs at the knee before shoving both fingers in his hole.

Tyler whined, arching his back and digging his nails into his own palms, struggling against Josh's grip.

"Jesus, you're hot. Now stay still or else I won't let you cum." 

The younger nodded and stayed as still as possible while Josh fucked him open with his fingers. After a few torturous minutes, he pulled his fingers out and reached into the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube.

"Now, I'm going to fuck you hard, I won't stop until I cum. You can cum as many times as you want, and if you haven't cum at least three times by the time I'm done, I'm making you cum three more times." 

Tyler whimpered softly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ask me anything you like, because when I get started I'm not sure you'll be able to speak." Josh stated, tilting Tyler's chin up with gentle fingers.

"T-touch me?" Is all the younger could wheeze out, it's all he could form without Josh's guidance.

"Yes, I'm touching you," Josh leaned closer as he lined himself up with Tyler's hole, after lining his cock of course, "the whole time my hand or your hand will be on your cock, whether you want it or not. That all?" Tyler nodded.

With that, Josh thrusted in harshly, pulling a ragged moan from the back of Tyler's throat.

His thrusts were sporadic, rough, there was no rhythm. He was harsh and unforgiving, keeping one hand on Tyler's cock and one holding himself up. Suddenly, Josh pulled out and flipped Tyler over, raising his hips before thrusting back in and returning to his unforgiving pace.

"Touch yourself, slut." He growled, gripping Tyler's waist tight enough to leave bruises.

Tyler whimpered and complied, jerking himself off quickly. He wanted to cum, he needed to cum. Tyler was already close, his whimpers we're getting higher and more frequent.

So he let go. He came all over his hand and the sheets, a high whine leaving his plump lips.

"Fuck, already? You little slut." Josh spat, slamming into his hole even harder.

"M-Master! Oh, god, t-too much, t-too-"

"Toys don't think, so shut the fuck up. You'll take my cock until I finish, just like any sex toy would." Josh commanded, pinning Tyler down with a hand on the space between his shoulder blades.

The younger just whimpered and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut when he felt Josh's cock brush over his prostate. He was already hard again, he couldn't get enough. Josh was harsh and unforgiving, slapping his ass hard whenever Tyler stopped moving his hand. 

It was everything Tyler needed.

"M-Mas-"

"Shut up! Shut up and take my cock, you're just another fucking toy for me to play with, you don't think! You're good for nothing but sex, all you can do is get fucked and blow me," Josh growled, flipping Tyler over again and pinning his hands over his head with one hand and jerking him off with another, "you're such a cockslut, you'd take anyone's cock I tell you to, wouldn't you?"

Tyler nodded, whimpering and arching his back as his second orgasm came close. When Josh's cock slammed into his prostate again, he came a second time. This time the cum reached his chest and got all over Josh's hand.

Josh was close by now, the image of Tyler being so fucked out pushed him over the edge. He came hard into Tyler, bottoming out before pulling out slowly.

The younger whimpered, collapsing on the bed, wincing when his cock touched the sheets. 

"Hm, look who didn't obey my orders. I would've thought a cockslut like you would have came more than three times during that. Is my cock not good enough for you?" Josh sat on Tyler's thighs, arms crossed as he spoke.

"No! No, Master! Your cock is perfect, I love it, it's just I already came once today, in the shower. R-remember?" Tyler rushed, eyes wide.

Josh pretended to think for a little bit before he smirked and put his hand on Tyler's cock once more.

"Well, I still don't think that's an excuse to get away from coming three more times."

Tyler shook his head, suddenly arching his back when he felt Josh's tongue on his cock as well as his hand.

"N-no, Master, I'll take whatever you give me, promise." The younger whined, eyes slipping shut.

Josh slapped his thigh, making Tyler's eyes shoot open.

"Eyes open, want you to watch me." Josh ordered, keeping eye contact with Tyler as he took him down his throat.

Tyler whimpered and forced his eyes open.  
I am  
"M-Master, oh god, please, please, please." Tyler's hands were gripping the pillow below his head as his chest heaved.

"Close, slut?" Josh asked after popping off of Tyler's cock.

Tyler nodded, suddenly coming again in Josh's hand. He panted heavily, wincing when Josh let go of his cock to lick the cum off of his hand. The elder just laughed and started stroking Tyler again, hand tight around his cock.

"C'mon, baby." Josh growled, making sure to squeeze as much cum out of Tyler's cock as he could.

There was no way he could cum again.

Before Josh could do or say anything else, he rolled over and shut his eyes softly.

"R-red." Tyler's voice was small and ruined.

Josh immediately snapped out of his controlling headspace when he heard Tyler's safeword. He scooped the younger into his lap and rubbed his back gently.

"Okay, okay, we're done baby. I'm sorry." 

After a few minutes of coaxing, Tyler was out of subspace enough to reply to Josh.

"Nothin' to be sorry for, Joshie, it was good, jus' couldn't go any more." Tyler said while breathing heavily into Josh's neck.

"You sure I didn't push you?" Josh asked, gathering Tyler up in his arms and carrying him to their bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thank you, I needed that a lot today." Tyler mumbled, whining when Josh set him down on the sink in order to turn the tub on.

"It's my pleasure, darling, and to be honest I needed it too." Josh replied, nuzzling his nose into Tyler's clavicle when he started the bath.

The younger giggled softly, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck.

"C'mon, let's get you in the tub." Josh said when the bath was full enough, lifting Tyler into his arms and setting him in tub, sliding in behind him right after.

Tyler clung to Josh like a life line, and vice versa. They needed each other to feel whole, to feel safe. They felt incredibly safe as they sat in the bathtub, clinging onto each other like koalas. Josh cleaned Tyler up, making sure to massage his back softly every once in a while. 

Throughout the process of getting out of the tub, Tyler and Josh clung to each other as much as possible, barely leaving each others sides. The elder carried Tyler back into their room, making sure to grab some massage oil on the way.

When he laid Tyler in bed, under the covers, Josh sat atop the younger's thighs and poured some oil onto his hands, rubbing them together in order to warm it up before working it into Tyler's lower back and asscheeks.

"You did so good, baby, I'm so proud." Josh praises.

Tyler hummed appreciatively, cuddling close to Josh when said man set the oil aside and later next to him.

"We," Tyler panted, "are so doing that again."


End file.
